Loving A Trickster
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: I love Masaharu very much, but there are time when I wish he could just stop tricking me into trouble...NiouxOC


_**Loving A Trickster**_

**Hello Minna! Thank you for clicking in here and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Vermouth01**

**Warning: OC**

_~Loving a Trickster~_

Storming down the school hallway for the hundredth time today, I tried to stalk down my Trickster boyfriend who had being 'changing over' his identity for the past four hours. But still, no luck...

**Part 1: Kirihara**

Suddenly, I saw Kirihara grinning like a idiot and walking the opposite direction from where I was standing. Surprisingly, his grin looked a lot like Masaharu's.

"MASAHARU!" I screeched and pointed an accusing finger to the 'Fake Kirihara' who stopped and stared at me like I was on drugs or something.

"S-senpai?" he looked at me, clearly confused

"Masaharu! Show your true self to me!" I demanded

"Senpai, I'm not Niou Senpai."Kirihara waved two hands at me and backed away slowly when I walked up to him

"Stop lying Masaharu! I know your hiding behind that mask!." I yelled and started to grab Kirihara's cheeks and tempting to pull them off.

"Ouch senpai! Your hurting me!" he painfully yelled back at me

Soon enough, I released Kirihara's cheeks as their started turning purple and proved to me that it wasn't a mask. "Sorry Kirihara, I thought you're Niou." I muttered

Rubbing his cheeks, Kirhara answered "Damn senpai, that hurt"

I apologized again to him before storming off again.

**Part 2: Yukimura**

Quickly, I turned left from the hallway and zoomed into the art classroom where my dear Masaharu liked to make his masks.

_Aha! Found you! _I thought and sneaked up to the figure who was standing near the glass window. All of a sudden, my body let is self pounce onto the figure as my mouth yelled out "Finally I found you!)

Or not...

_Lavender? Masaharu never used Lavender scented powder of his laundry! _I thought and looked up, standing there with my arms around him was Yukimura, Captain of the tennis team.

Err... This was going to be hard to explain

"Yukimura-san! What a pleasure to meet you in such err..., nice room..." I smiled sheepishly and quickly let go of him

"Ah, Kudo-san (My commonly used name), that was a nice welcome from you" He smiled back with his eyes closed "Should I tell Niou about our little romantic moment?" he continued with his bright blue eyes opened this time.

"Ahhh, N-no... I think that he will be fine if we left him out." I awkwardly said back

"Are you sure? I think it would be quite interesting." Yukimura trailed on

Knowing that Masaharu will get jealous, I quickly changed the topic. "About Niou, have you seen him around? I've being looking for him for a long time."

Sensing the sudden change, Yukimura replied back "I saw him walk down the hallway just a few minutes ago"

"Really? Thanks!" I blushed before storming out the room again

**Part 3: Sanada**

Once again I arrived at one of the places Masaharu loved to be: The boys tennis club changing room.

Before even knocking on the door, I kicked my way in...but stopped when I saw a bunch of regulars looking at me suspiciously.

"H-hey Guys..." I greeted, sweatdropping at the same time..

"Aren't you Niou's girlfriend?" Marui pointed at me with is pocky

"Y-yeah." I replied, totally embrassed

"I thought-" Marui started to speak again but stopped when a shadow out figured me

My eyes narrowed as I turned around and pointed a finger at... Sanada

"Sanada-kun! It's a pleasure to meet you again." I choked out

"What are you doing here?" He questioned me

"I- I am looking for Niou." I answered " It would be good if you knew where he is..."

Sanada glared at me for a second before replying sternly "Niou as spoken to me today and his not attending training this afternoon."

"How come?" I asked, becoming a bit worried

"He said his sick." Sanada answered before I ran out the club room and thanking him along the way.

_His sick? _My thoughts went wild and soon, I found myself almost crying for not being a good girlfriend for Masaharu

Finally, I found Masaharu outside the school gates, leaning and waiting for me like usual. I slowly walked up to him before stopping a few feet away from him.

"Hey, ready to go home Yuki (Short for Yukiko)?" he asked me softly, his voice going a bit out of tune.

"Ne, Masaharu..." I started but stopped when I threw myself into his arms, catching him off guard.

"God, you don't have to scare me like that." Masaharu replied, lifting me into his chest

"I couldn't find you anywhere around the school and I embrassed myself in front of Sanada who told me you're sick." I mumbled out quickly

"Sorry for letting you worry about me, I almost died in class last period so I had to go to the school nurse who soon reported to Sanada about my absence for tennis" he muttered words of apology to me quietly, along with stroking my hair " I hope you don't mind me catching a cold." he continued

I looked up to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him the route home

"Man, did you know that I almost started a romantic relationship with Yukimura today, just because I couldn't find you anywhere?" I teased

"W-what?" He stared at me, shocked.

"Na, just kidding, your still and _always _be my number 1." I laughed

Masaharu smiled back

"Come on, lets get you home for some rest!" I cheered before dragging Masaharu away

**Funny? Good? Or horrifying? Let me know!**

**Vermouth01 **


End file.
